De monstruos y hombres
+ hasta 4.000 XP |tipo = Misión principal |relacionada = Recuerdos ocultos Extraños en la noche Jardín secreto La cola de la Salamandra El calor del día Reflejos congelados |ID = q1001_thebeast }} es una misión principal en el Capítulo I de The Witcher. Guía Esta misión abarca todo el Capítulo 1, sirviendo a modo de hilo argumental principal del mismo e introduciendo sucesivamente a los personajes más importantes de las afueras de Wyzima. Tras la cinemática inicial, Geralt tendrá que enfrentarse a varios barghests con la ayuda de los mercenarios que custodian la puerta. Los problemas no terminan al ser despachados los monstruos, pues el niño Alvin comienza a levitar, pronunciando una inquietante profecía. A continuación interviene Shani, que se hace cargo de Alvin (temporalmente) y recomienda a Geralt que haga una visita al reverendo. El contacto con el reverendo permitirá a Geralt conocer a otros miembros influyentes de las afueras, como Odo, Haren Brogg y Mikul. El sacerdote también encargará al brujo que realice una tarea para tratar de solucionar el problema de los barghests: encender una vela en las cinco capillas del Fuego Eterno de las afueras durante la noche para ahuyentar a los perros infernales. Cuando esto no funciona, Geralt acude a la bruja local, Abigail, que ha tomado a Alvin bajo su cuidado. Después de recolectar un poco de arrayán blanco para ella, la bruja preparará una poción para provocar que Alvin vuelva a entrar en trance. La operación ofrecerá información bastante interesante, aunque de una manera un tanto críptica. Una vez Geralt se haya ganado la confianza de los habitantes de las afueras (completando las misiones Extraños en la noche, Jardín secreto y Recuerdos ocultos), el reverendo accederá a proporcionar información sobre la Salamandra. Llegados a este punto, es importante resolver las tareas y misiones pendientes en las afueras antes de proceder. Tras enfrentarse a los matones de la Salamandra y explorar su guarida subterránea, Geralt se encuentra de nuevo con Alvin, quien a su vez lo lleva a una cueva adyacente donde Abigail se está ocultando de una enfurecida turba campesina, incitada por el reverendo. La bruja pide ayuda a Geralt para defenderse de la turba, que planea lincharla, ofreciendo a cambio todo tipo de favores. Geralt puede aceptar o declinar su oferta, total o parcialmente según desee. En cuanto salga de la cueva, tendrá que enfrentarse a la turba y tomar una decisión: permitirles quemar a la bruja o bien defenderla y escoltarla fuera de allí. A continuación, Geralt tendrá que vérselas con la Bestia y sus barghests en el interior de un círculo de fuego. Si decidió salvar a Abigail, esta luchará a su lado. Si eligió entregar a la bruja, el reverendo y sus secuaces le ayudarán en el combate. De una manera u otra, la Bestia es un adversario formidable, capaz de aturdir a Geralt y dejarlo completamente vulnerable a los ataques de todos los barghests que lo rodean. Llegados a este punto habrá sido una buena idea forjar una espada meteorítica y, sobre todo, invertir algún que otro talento en potenciar la Señal de Aard. También resulta recomendable (por no decir indispensable) emplear Golondrina y Aceite para espectros. Usa el estilo de grupo para deshacerte rápidamente de los barghests y luego centra tu atención en la Bestia. Atácala con el estilo veloz y trata de derribarla con Aard tan frecuentemente como puedas. Con algo de suerte, conseguirás efectuar un movimiento de ejecución y todo habrá terminado. ¿Todo? Bueno, depende. Si Geralt entregó a Abigail a la turba, el reverendo le dará las gracias y le entregará el salvoconducto para entrar en Wyzima. Sin embargo, si el brujo decidió proteger a Abigail, el reverendo y sus secuaces atacarán ahora que la Bestia ha sido destruida. Acaba con ellos y arranca ese salvoconducto del cadáver del viejo canalla. Sea como sea, una vez el salvoconducto esté en su poder, Geralt deberá ir hasta la posada para reunirse con Shani y poner rumbo a Wyzima. Notas *Asegúrate de completar todas las misiones secundarias de las afueras antes de hablar al reverendo sobre el origen de la Bestia, porque a partir de entonces no será posible hacer otra cosa que seguir el hilo de la misión principal. *Asegúrate de prepararte a conciencia antes de salir de la cueva donde se oculta Abigail, porque una vez fuera las escenas cinemáticas te llevarán directamente al encuentro con la Bestia. *La decisión de salvar o condenar a Abigail tendrá consecuencias y ramificaciones en el Capítulo IV. Fases Las bestias más allá de la puerta He de matar a las bestias que atacaron a la mujer y al niño antes de que maten a todos los que intentan refugiarse tras la empalizada. Debo matar a las bestias que hay más allá de la puerta. (500 XP) El buen pastor El ataque de la bestia aterrorizó al muchacho, que cayó en trance y recitó una profecía. Parece que los misterios abundan en las afueras. Para desentrañarlos, he de ver al reverendo. Si quiero resolver el misterio de las afueras, he de ver al reverendo. La Llama Sagrada El reverendo me ha pedido que me libre de la bestia. Cree que la Llama Sagrada debería encenderse en todas las capillas de la aldea. Dudo que sea de ayuda, pero he decidido hacerlo por él. Debo ir a cinco capillas por la noche y encender allí los fuegos. Debo visitar cinco capillas del Fuego Eterno por la noche y encender un fuego en cada una de ellas. La muerte de la luz Encendí los fuegos en las capillas, pero no sirvió de nada. He de decirle al reverendo que se equivocaba. Los fuegos no han ahuyentado a los barghests. Tengo que decírselo al reverendo. La bruja Encendí los fuegos en las capillas, pero no fue de ayuda. El reverendo quiere que averigüe de dónde vino la bestia. Sugirió que la bruja es la principal sospechosa. Debería llamarla. Debería visitar a la bruja. (100 + 500 XP) La bruja inocente La bruja dice que no tuvo nada que ver con la invocación de la bestia, negando lo que dijo el reverendo. La bruja dice que es inocente. Pétalos de arrayán blanco La bruja Abigail podría aprovechar el don profético de Alvin para averiguar algo más sobre la bestia. Quiere que el muchacho ingiera una poción mágica. Tengo que llevarle cinco dosis de pétalos de arrayán blanco. Puedo recolectarlas o comprárselas a un mercader en la posada. Debo llevarle 5 pétalos de arrayán blanco a la bruja. Arrayán recogido Tengo el arrayán. Puedo volver con Abigail. Ahora puedo volver con la bruja. Preparar el brebaje Le he traído a la bruja los pétalos de arrayán blanco. Mientras ella prepara el brebaje puedo buscar otros trabajos. La bruja ha prometido preparar la poción. Volveré más tarde. La profecía de Alvin Por lo que entendí de la profecía de Alvin, la bestia nació de la maldad y la villanía de los humanos. Mientras sigan impunes los malhechores, la bestia seguirá acechando en las afueras. Al margen de las profecías, Abigail me ha dado las notas de Berengar por si me topo con la bestia con la espada en mi mano. Tal vez me ayuden a derrotar al monstruo. Es hora de contarle lo que he averiguado al reverendo. Debo ir a ver al reverendo y darle información acerca de la bestia. A la espera de una solución El reverendo me ha prometido que se ocupará de la bestia. Es hora de que me ocupe de la Salamandra. Debería finalizar las tareas pendientes. Es hora de que me ocupe de la Salamandra. Debería finalizar las tareas pendientes. (200 + 500 XP) La bruja acorralada Me encontré con la bruja en la cueva. Se esconde de la turba de aldeanos que pretenden lincharla. Resulta que la bruja estaba al tanto de los crímenes de los aldeanos, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Debo salir de la cueva y tomar una decisión. He de hacer frente a la turba de aldeanos y tomar una decisión. Bestia muerta Tomé una decisión y maté a la bestia. Fue una dura batalla. Ya nada me retiene aquí. Debo conseguir que el reverendo me dé un salvoconducto para entrar en Wyzima. Necesito que el reverendo me dé un salvoconducto para entrar en Wyzima. (300 + 2.000 XP si Geralt permite que Abigail sea linchada) Agradecimiento Abigail me dio las gracias por salvarla. Es hora de dejar este lugar. Ahora debo ir a recoger a Shani a la posada. Ese era nuestro acuerdo. Debo ir a la posada para llevarme a Shani conmigo. (2.500 XP si Geralt salva a Abigail de la turba) cs:Lidé a nestvůry de:Von Monstren und Menschen en:Of Monsters and Men fr:Des monstres et des hommes hu:A szörnyröl és emberröl it:Mostri e uomini pl:Ludzie i potwory ru:О людях и чудовищах Categoría:Misiones principales de The Witcher